No Matter What
by JoyfulPeace
Summary: COMPLETE It's the second half of Junior year at Eden Hall for the Ducks. Alot could go right but a whole heck of alot more could go wrong!
1. The Party

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Chapter One

"The Party"

A tall, brown haired boy stood in front of the mirror, checking his appearance for the millionth time.

Wow, Charlie. And you say, I primp like a girl." His blonde roommate teased.

Charlie rolled his eyes at his friend. "Shut up Banksies. Who knows how many hot girls were going to be at this party tonight."

It was a miracle in itself that they had even been invited to a party, considering how they'd begun their high school careers. But after nearly three years at Eden Hall, the ducks had finally become more comfortable with their surroundings. It also helped that most of the old Varsity team had graduated. Now they were the Varsity team. The Eden Hall Varsity Ducks.  
"Too bad, I'm not looking." Adam quipped. Charlie shook his head. He still couldn't believe Adam and Julie "The Cat" Gaffney were dating and had been for a month.

"You ready?" Charlie asked. Adam nodded and they hurried to meet thee other ducks in the parking lot.

Waiting by Adam's black SUV was Julie, Connie, and Guy. They all piled in: Julie and Adam in front and Guy, Connie and Charlie in back. Once they arrived at the party, they met up with Fulton, Portman, Ken, Dwayne, Luis, Russ, Averman, and Goldberg.

"Are you guys ready to rock?" Portman bellowed, as he and Fulton made a mad dash inside where the music was thumping. The rest of them followed suit.

Once inside, Averman and Goldberg made a beeline for the kitchen, searching for food, Adam and Julie headed over to where a few couples were dancing, Connie and Guy disappeared, probably to make out, Luis took Dwayne off to check out some hot girls, while Ken went in search of a girl from his math class, that he had a crush on. That left Charlie and Russ.

"Come on, Conway. Let's find you a babe, you haven't had a girl since you and Linda broke up last semester." Russ said. "Russ…" Charlie pleaded. He was okay with looking and talking to hot girls… he just wasn't ready for a relationship. Russ waved his worries away. "I know she hurt you, man but it's been a while."

Five months, Charlie thought. But he had thought they would last and she had broken it off by saying, she had feelings for someone else. Come to find out, she'd been cheating on him with the certain someone else for almost a month before.

"I know dude, but I just don't want something serious." Russ laughed. "That's what flirting for." Charlie shook his head, laughing as he followed his friend.

"Do, they not have anything good to eat in this joint?" Goldberg complained. Averman looked up from his scavenging. "Nope."

A couple of drunk football players stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hello there. Do you fine fellows happen to have any idea where the real food is?" Averman asked.

"Nope, want any beer?" Averman leaned back a bit. "Uh…No thanks, and you've definitely had to much. Goldberg chuckled. "Well, this party's been a total waste."

Adam and Julie were locked in a close embrace on the dance floor.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Adam asked her.

Julie laughed. "Adam, I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

Adam smiled. "But you, Julie would look good in anything." Julie glanced up at him and blushed. She stood on tiptoes and gave him a kiss. Then placed her head on his chest. Adam just held her all the tighter.

"Ok, man all you gotta do to get a girl is be smooth, suave, let her know you've noticed her." Luis coached Dwayne.

"And how do I do that?" Dwayne asked.

"Simple, see that girl over there?" Luis asked, pointing. Dwayne nodded. He had to admit she was very pretty. "Well just go up to and tell her, you think, she's hot"

Dwayne nodded, took a deep breath and headed her way.

"Hello, ma'm, um…. You look mighty nice tonight."

The girl, a small blonde with bright blue eyes smiled shyly.

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'm"

She glanced at her girlfriends as they burst into giggles.

Luis shook his head. Dwayne had her hook, line and sinker. He headed off to find his own girl, Maria. He knew she was here somewhere.

Guy pulled away from Connie after their millionth kiss of the night. He was just about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Guy!" They turned around to see Portman and Fulton in the doorway.

"Hey guys." Guy and Connie greeted them

"Hey Cons, can we borrow him for a sec?" Fulton asked. Connie laughed and nodded her agreement.

"I'll be right back." Guy mouthed.

While she waited, Connie wandered about the room. She didn't even notice the intruder until he spoke.

"Hey princess, why are you up here, all by yourself?"

Connie smiled, thinking it was Guy. "Waiting on…" She stopped as she realized it was indeed not Guy but John Right, a senior from her History class.

"Hey John."

"Hey baby, whatch yous doin?" He slurred as he stumbled towards her.

Connie backed away self consciously, "maybe you should go back downstairs, John. You're drunk and Guy's-"

"Not here." John cut her off as he advanced towards her.

Connie ran but John grabbed her and they fell to the ground.

"C'mon, baby just one kiss," he said as he ran his hands over her.

"Get off of me." She cried as he punched him in the nose.

He rolled over with a cry, giving Connie just enough time to get out the door. She ran to the end of that hallway, where she collapsed from relief and fear.

Charlie stood next to Russ as he talked to another girl. It had to have been the twentieth one that night. Yah, they were all hot, but all boring as well. Finally, he got sick of it and motioned to Russ he was leaving.

Russ didn't even seem to notice.

Charlie shook his head as he headed up the stairs in search of the bathroom. He looked in one door but all he saw was John Right passed out on the floor. Probably, too drunk to think straight, Charlie thought.

He continued down the hall, but stopped when he heard sniffling. He headed towards the noise, the bathroom all but forgotten when he saw that the source was Connie.

Cons? Is that you?" He asked softly. She stiffened at his voice.

Who is it?" She whispered.

Now, he was concerned. 'Cons, it's me, Charlie."

At that she burst into tears and threw herself at him. He just stood there shocked for the moment, until he slowly put his arms around her, rubbing her back gently.

"Cons, what is it? Did you and Guy have a fight?" She shook her head through her tears.

"Then what?" She was silent except for a few sniffles.

Cons, you have to tell me or otherwise, I can't help you." He begged.

She pulled out of his embrace and began, her voice shaky.

"I was waiting for Guy to come back and John Right came in all drunk, and I told him to go away but he wouldn't and…" She paused.

"Did he hurt you?" Charlie demanded. "I'll kill him."

Connie placed a hand on his arm. "No, I'm fine, he tried to but I punched him and got away. I'm just a little shaken up is all." She reassured. Charlie immediately pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Can you just take me home please?" She asked. Charlie nodded as they headed downstairs.

Charlie found Adam in the kitchen getting him and Julie a drink.

"Yo, Banksies can I borrow your keys?"

Adam looked puzzled. "Why?"

Charlie thought a moment. He wasn't sure if Connie would want him telling anyone.

"Um…Connie's not feeling well and she can't find Guy, so I told her I'd take her home."

Adam nodded and tossed him the keys. "Just remember to bring the car back and get us." Charlie nodded and sped off to where he had left Connie. They got into the SUV and soon were on they're way back to the dorms.

Charlie glanced over at her, worried. She was being pretty quiet. "You sure, you're ok, Cons?"

She nodded as they pulled up to the dorms. "I'm fine, really. I just had a little scare." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Charlie." She proceeded to climb ot of the SUV.

"Oh, and Charlie?"

He looked at her. "Yah?"

"Please don't tell the other Ducks….Especially not Guy."

Charlie looked at her surprised. It had been a long time since they had had a secret, just the two of them. The last one had to have been before her and Guy were going out.

"Ok, Cons but call me if you need anything." He said.

Connie smiled. That was the protective Captain Conway, she knew. "I will." She promised.

Charlie watched as Connie hurried inside. He knew she might say she was fine but , no one could be fine after that. Even if it was just an attempt. He still remembered how she had flinched when she had heard his male voice. All he knew right now was that somehow, John Right was going to get his because after all, Ducks fly together. And when you mess with one, you mess with them all.


	2. The Secret's Out

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Chapter 2

"The Secret's Out"

The next morning, Charlie woke to a loud, knocking sound. He groaned and lifted his head groggily. Where was that noise coming from? He glanced over at Adam, who was still sound asleep. The knocking persisted. He sighed and headed for the door.

"Who would be at the door at 7 on a Saturday?" He grumbled to himself as he unlocked the door. He opened it to find Connie standing there.

She giggled at his disheveled appearance. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked.

Charlie's whole body wanted nothing more than to jump back in bed and sleep but one look at her hopeful face and his heart couldn't do it.

"Uh, yah. Just let me get dressed."

A few moments later, Charlie exited the room and him and Connie set out.

"So, what's up Cons? Charlie asked her as they walked down the road.

She smiled. "I just wanted to talk to my best friend."

Charlie gave her a yeah-right expression. Connie laughed. "Ok, I guess I was a bit more upset about what happened last night then I let on."

Charlie immediately turned serious. "Just wait till I get my hands on him."

"Charlie…" Connie warned. She then changed the subject. "I've decided not to tell Guy."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I'm afraid, he'll look at me differently."

Charlie rolled his eyes. 'C'mon Cons! You know Guy loves you."

Connie smiled faintly. "Yah, but I'm not so sure, I'm still in love with him."

Charlie stopped. Connie and Guy, not together anymore? The thought was as foreign to him as well at one time, him and Linda not being together. He guessed something's really did change. He realized Connie had continued walking, so he hurried to catch up.

The next day at school, Connie stayed close to Charlie. She seemed a bit on edge around other guys including Guy. Charlie noticed Guy giving him odd looks. He was quick to reassure his friend that he was most definitely scamming on Connie. Guy took his word for it and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. He would be so glad when Connie told the rest of the Ducks.

It was finally lunchtime and the Ducks were inline to get their food.

"Does this place ever get anything good?" Goldberg complained.

"Nope, but we should be used to it by now." Fulton agreed as they made their way to their table.

Once they reached it, they noticed a new person sitting, in what was usually Connie's seat. It was that senior, John Right. He was having a heated discussion with Guy, who was shaking his head furiously. They sat their trays down in time to hear the end of their conversation.

"I'm telling you, Germaine I wouldn't lie to you about this. I totally didn't know she was your chick until today either."

Averman glanced at the rest of the Ducks, who had arrived just in time to hear the last part as well. John was obviously talking about Connie.

"Look, it's the little skank, now." John said.

Everyone turned to see Connie and Charlie walking up to the table.

"And scamming on another guy too." He added.

Averman watched as the look on Charlie's face went to one of pure hatred. Connie's face took on a wary look.

Guy stood up. "Connie, is this true?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

Guy rolled his eyes. "Did you sleep with Right?"

She made a disgusted sound. "Guy! No!"

He pulled something from John's hand. "Then why does he have your necklace?"

It was the "C" necklace, Guy had bought her for her birthday. She vaguely remembered it coming unclasped when she and John were wrestling on the floor.

"Guy, I can explain!" She cried.

He shook his head. "Save it Connie." With a disgusted sigh, he walked out of the cafeteria.

Connie looked at the other Ducks who were all staring at her. 'What are you staring at?" She cried as she ran out of the cafeteria.

John leaned back grinning.

Charlie glared at him. "You better wipe that smile off your face."

John laughed. "Like I'm scared of you, Captain Duckie."

Charlie rolled his eyes. 'Whatever." He said as he headed in the direction Connie had went. Julie followed momentarily, the other Ducks went after her, hollering their threats as they went.

Charlie found her out on a bench.

"Cons…"

"I hate him, Charlie."

Charlie paused a moment. "John or Guy?"

"Both because John told the lie and Guy believed it."

There was a rustling behind them. They both turned to find the Ducks standing there. Julie hurried to her friends side, giving her a huge hug.

"I don't believe him." She whispered causing Connie to burst into tears again.

"is it true, Con?" Ken asked hesitantly.

"No! You've got to believe me!" Connie sobbed.

"We believe you, Cons." Portman said solemnly. The other Ducks slowly agreed. Connie smiled through her tears as Julie continued to comfort her.

Charlie took the other Ducks aside and told them the real story. Comments of outrage fluctuated from each duck. Then and there they vowed to make John Right's life a living hell.

AN- I hope you like it! Reviews are most welcome!


	3. It's Over

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Chapter 3

"It's Over"

The next morning came all too quickly for Connie. She groaned and rolled over as the alarm clock went off.

"C'mon Cons, time to get up!"

Connie groaned again. Why did her roommate have to be such a morning person? Especially on a morning that was going to be anything but happy. She thought, recalling yesterdays events. That's when she made her decision.

"I'm not going, Jules."

"Not going where?" Julie asked.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Julie. You know what I'm talking about."

Her friend sighed. "Cons, it won't be so bad."

"Yeah, right. Everyone in that school thinks I'm some skank."

Julie sat on the edge of Connie's bed and looked at her friend. "You have to face it sometime."

Connie threw the covers over her head. "Well, it's not going to be today!"

Julie stood up. It was time to call in the Calvary.

A few moments later, Julie stood outside Adam's and Charlie's door. She knocked and Charlie stuck his head around the door.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Connie." She replied. He stared at her confused. Julie sighed impatiently.

"She won't go to school, so you need to convince her."

Charlie nodded. "I'm on my way." He said as he headed down the hall.

"If you need more help, call me and I'll round up everyone else."

Charlie nodded and called, "maybe, you can help your boo find a shirt to wear, in all his mess."

Julie shook her head as she headed into Adam's room. She knew it was more than likely Charlie's mess, not Adam's.

Once he reached the door, Charlie knocked and then opened the door with the key, Julie had given him.

"Cons?" He called.

"Go away, Charlie! I'm not going to school!" Came a muffled voice from behind the bathroom door.

Charlie turned the knob only to find it was locked.

"Connie, you can't hide in here forever."

"Says who?" Was the reply.

"Me, and the rest of the ducks. We would miss you…I would miss you."

The lock turned and Connie's head peeked out. "Really?"

Charlie laughed. "of course, Cons. As long as you have us, it'll be ok."

She seemed to think a moment. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad as long as you and the other ducks were there….."

"That's my Cons." Charlie said, giving her a hug.

The whole school day, Connie was glued to at least one ducks side. There were a few whispers at first but by lunch people had more or less forgotten about it.That is except for Guy, who had hardly spoken a word to any of them all day.

"Look Connie, there's Guy." Portman said.

Connie tooka deep breath. "I'm going to talk to him." She decided and headed his way.

"Guy!" She called.

He turned and scowled when he saw it was her. "What do you want?"

She cringed. He was not going to make this easy. "I just wanted to tell you, that I would never cheat on you, Guy."

Guy snorted. "That's hilarious."

"Guy, John's lying, why can't you believe me?"

Guy threw up his hands. "he had proof, Connie."

A tear trickled down Connie's cheek. "So you believe him over me?" Guy nodded.

Connie smiled sadly. "Then I don't think we can be together."

"Fine." guy said, stomping off.

Connie sighed as she headed back to the Duck's table. In some ways, she felt relieved, in others, she just felt sad.

Once she arrived back at the table, the conversations stopped. She had the feeling, she was the topic of all of them.

" So…" Luis started

"It's over." Connie simply said as she sat down between Russ and Julie.

"Oh, Connie. We're so sorry." Dwayne said meaningfully.

She smiled faintly at him as the others offered their condolences. She lifted her gaze and rested it on Charlie, who sat across from her, his eyes were reassuring and for some reason, she felt that maybe everything would be alright.

Later that evening, Charlie showed up at Julie and Connie's door much to their surprise.

"Hey, Charlie, what are you doing here?" Connie asked.

"Well, I thought, maybe we could hang out."

Connie stared at him like he was nuts. "in this?" She asked pointing to her T-Shirt and shorts.

Charlie shrugged. 'I don't care."

Connie thought a moment and agreed.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as she fell into step beside him.

"Your pick."

She thought a moment. "The park!"

And off they set towards the park.

Once there, they ran around like little kids, playing on all the playground equipment. After about an hour, they were exhausted and settled down in the swings to talk.

"So, are you real upset about Guy?" Charlie asked casually.

Connie was quiet a moment before speaking. 'A part of me is relieved but another part, deep down feels like I've lost my best friend."

Charlie looked up at her. "You haven't, you know."

She smiled warmly. 'I know. It's just so weird. It's always been me and Guy. Is this how you felt when you and Linda broke up?"

"You mean angry, betrayed, and sad even though you want to hate them?"

Connie thought a moment before answering. "Yah, I think that about sums it all up."

Charlie laughed. "it's hard but after awhile, you move on." Connie nodded.

"And Cons- I want you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Impulsively, Connie pulled him into a hug. "thanks." She whispered against his neck.

After awhile longer, they headed back to the dorms but were met with a shocking surprise on their way. Connie gasped and pointed. There, next toa bench, was none other than Guy and Linda. It was clear, there was definaely some fraternizing going on.

Connie quickly moved on. Now, very eager to get back to the dorms. Charlie stared a moment. Even though, him and Linda were long over with and his heart had finally healed, It was still a slap in the face every time he saw her with another guy. This time, it being Guy, a friend (had been at least) made the slap more like a punch in the gut.

"Charlie, you coming?" Connie called.

Charlie nodded and hurried to catch up.

AN- I hope you like this update! Reviews are welcome!


	4. Good Times and Bombay

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Chapter Four

"Good Times and Bombay"

The next morning, Julie and Adam were waiting patiently outside Ken's dorm room, when he exited. He looked a little surprised to see them there. But before he could ask, Julie answered, "We're going to help you get Clarice."

Ken groaned inwardly. This could end in nothing but disaster. "Guys, I've really got it under control." Ken insisted.

Adam laughed. "I'd say. Have you even talked to her?"

Ken blushed. "well, not exactly-"

"Then that's not under control." Julie interrupted as they entered their Math class.

Ken just stopped where they stood. There she was. Clarice Snow, the prettiest girl, he'd ever seen.

"Talk to her." Julie whispered.

Ken opened his mouth, and nothing came out. Adam elbowed him but he couldn't make the words come. This was worse than when he tried to trash talk. When he was around her, he couldn't even form words, much less stutter.

Julie sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

That afternoon, the ducks all went blading. After everything that has happened, they all definitely needed some fun.

"Hey Goldie, race ya!" Russ cried as he set off at a furious pace through the streets of Minneapolis.

"How funny, my dear friend, for you're going to l-o-s-e, lose!" Goldberg crowed.

Soon the race was on and everyone else joined in. Adam and Charlie lagged a bit behind everyone else.

"So, Conway, what's up with you and Connie?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Jules said you went out last night."

Charlie laughed. "To the park, we just hug out, Adam that's all."

Adam smirked. "You like her don't you?"

Charlie shook his head. "Whatever, Banksies." He said as he skated off.

"You do! Don't you?" Adam followed.

They finally came to stop at the bottom of a large hill, Russ in the lead.

"Oh, yah! I beat you, you, and you, and-"

"But you still can't beat me, can you Tyler?" A voice interrupted.

The ducks looked to find none other then Gordon Bombay.

"Coach!" Was the cry as they all rushed to welcome him.

"It's been too long, ducks." He said. And it had been. Gordon hadn't been don since Christmas.

"you better no stay away so long again!" Connie scolded.

Bombay laughed. "Yes, ma'm."

Dwayne suggested a pickup hockey game like old times, so they all headed to the court.

On the way, Gordon fell back to walk next to Charlie.

"So, how's it going, Charlie?"

Charlie thought a moment. "Pretty good, coach."

Bombay gazed at the other ducks a moment and then frowned. "Where's Guy?"

Charlie was silent.

"Charlie?"

Charlie sighed. "I don't think Guy's going to want to be a duck again for awhile if ever again."

Cordon looked concerned. "Why?"

Charlie quickly filled him in on the whole Connie situation.

"Is she ok?" He wanted to know.

Charlie nodded. "Yah, I think she's just angry."

Bombay nodded and then changed the subject. "How's Your mom?" He asked. Bombay missed Casey. He wished things could've worked out between them.

Charlie glanced at him. "She's getting married in July."

This news hit Gordon like a ton of bricks. He could hardly believe it. His Casey was getting married? She's not yours anymore, a voice said to him. He sighed.

By this time, they had reached the court, so Bombay pushed all the bad news to the back of his mind and got ready to have some fun.

The pickup game began. An hour later, the score was tied. That was when Goldberg saw them.

"Hey, Charlie isn't that Linda?"

They all looked and sure enough, there she was walking hand in hand with Guy on the other side of the street.

Connie skated over to stand next to Charlie. "It's as if, he's trying to make me jealous." She murmured.

He glanced at her. "Are you?"

She shrugged. "Surprisingly, no."

Charlie had the sneaking suspicion that Connie was right. He also thought that maybe Linda was trying to make him jealous or something. As if he would ever go back with her. Fulton had told him, that she wanted him back. A couple of weeks ago, he may have considered it, if she had truly changed, but now, he didn't know, he just felt different.

After the sighting, the game was pretty much over. Everyone was too bummed out that Guy was hanging with the enemy (What they had taken to calling Linda after her and Charlie's break up). They all went their separate ways, some back to the dorms, others to their homes with the promise that Bombay would be in town for awhile.

Charlie said his goodbyes and headed for his house, someplace he didn't go very often since Jeff, his mom's fiancée moved in.

"Mom?" He called as he entered.

"In the kitchen." Was the response.

"Hey mom." He said as he sat down at the counter.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"Fine, Coach's in town."

Casey Conway stood up from where she'd been going through the cabinet. "Oh?"

"Yah." They were both silent a moment.

"Mom?" Charlie asked finally.

"Yes?"

"Um… Why didn't you and coach work out?"

Casey sighed. "It was just a lot of things, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and headed upstairs to his room. It was the same reply, he always got. He supposed the real reason they'd called it quits was because Bombay never called. But, Charlie didn't hold it against him. He had been a player in the minors. That had to have been so cool. But, he still wished they could've ended up together. He guessed some things just weren't meant to be.

AN- Thanks for reading! Thanks so much for the 3 reviews, your support means a lot. Also about the whole Casey getting married, I know in the movies, she was already married, but in my story she isn't.


	5. Invitations and Conversations

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE MIGHTY DUCKS

Chapter Five

"Invitations and Conversations"

It was finally Friday and school was over for the week. It was a warm spring day and the Ducks were just hanging out at the park.

"Maybe we should do something." Charlie commented from his seat at the picnic table next to Connie.

"Nah." Portman said.

"So, Ken you talked to Clarice yet?" Fulton wanted to know.

"Yeah, right." Russ interjected.

"I'm working on it."

Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing he was lying.

"You know what we could do?" Averman said.

"What?" Dwayne wanted to know.

"We could go to the mall."

Connie and Julie were the first to agree and the rest of the guys quickly followed suit.

Once there, they split up and agreed to meet up at eight for dinner.

Julie and Connie headed to a department store to look for some new clothes. They browsed though the juniors section a moment before Julie saw the dresses.

"Oh, let's look at the prom dresses!" She cried.

"We do have Junior prom coming up soon." Connie agreed as they headed that way.

After trying on half the dresses in the store, Connie settled for a sparkly pink halter dress that ended right above her knees. Julie chose a blue one with the same make, only it was spaghetti strap.

Averman, Goldberg, and Ken had headed straight for the game store.

"Dude, the new Resident Evil's coming out!" Ken cried.

Goldberg and Averman rushed over to see it's release date.

"It'll be out in time for the summer." Averman read.

"Yah, but look at the price." Goldberg added glumly.

It was going to be sixty bucks. They had no clue where they would get that money.

Dwayne and Luis had went to a couple stores, talking as they went.

"So, Dwayne, have you talked to that blonde chick anymore?" Luis asked.

"At school but that's it."

"Maybe you should ask her out." Luis suggested.

Dwayne shook his head. "Nah, a pretty little girl like her would never go for a guy like me."

Luis rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. She was totally digging you."

Dwayne laughed. "Nuh uh."

Luis nodded.

"Really?" Dwayne asked.

Luis shook his head, laughing as he coached his friend on how to tell if a girl liked you.

Portman and Fulton headed to the music store.

"So, do you think they'll have the new Green Day CD?" Fulton asked.

"Yah, but you know what would be even better …." They glanced at each other.

"The new My Chemical Romance CD!" They bellowed simultaneously.

Yah, there was nothing better than just hanging out with your best friend.

Russ, Charlie, and Adam had walked around awhile but had finally come to the food court jut to hang out. They were just laughing at a joke, Russ told when Linda showed up.

"Hey Charlie." She said flirtatiously.

"Hey." he replied.

"So, what are you guys up to?"

"What does it look like?" Russ cracked.

Linda ignored him and smiled at Charlie. "So, Charlie…"

"Listen Linda, you and I both know it's over. So can we just cut the crap?" Charlie asked annoyed.

Linda sighed. "This is exactly why you and me never worked. You can never listen to me, you always have to babble on about hockey or something."

Charlie stared at her. "Me? You never wanted to hear anything I had to say!"

Linda laughed. "Whatever, Charlie. Bye." She said, flouncing off.

Charlie stood, fists clenched. That girl never ceased to amaze him, she could push his buttons like no one else. He gazed helplessly at Russ and Adam.

"We know man, if she were a guy, you'd have knocked his block off by now." Russ said, placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yah, let's go meet the Ducks for dinner. I'm starving." Adam said quickly.

Dinner at Chick-Fil-A was uneventful. Everyone swapped stories and showed their purchases except Connie and Julie. They said no one was going to see their dresses until they wore them. Everyone was pretty tired, so as soon as they ate dinner, they all began to disperse. Until Adam remembered something he had to tell them all.

"Oh, guys my parents are having this big, formal party tomorrow night and I was hoping you guys would come."

There was silence all around. A fancy party wasn't exactly the Ducks scene.

"It could be fun…" Adam trailed off.

"I'll be there, Banksies." Charlie said finally, feeling he owed it to his best friend.

After Charlie agreed, the other ducks slowly followed.

"Great, thanks guys." Adam said, hugging Julie to his side.

"well, you couldn't have a party without us." Portman said, grinning.

At the time, none of them realized how interesting this party would be.


	6. Fights

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Chapter Six

"Fights"

It was Saturday evening and Connie was in the process of getting ready for Adam's parents party. She had decided to just go ahead and wear her pink prom dress since it was the nicest dress she had and she certainly couldn't afford another one. Connie could hardly believe it had been a week since the whole John Right incident. It had also almost been a week since her and Guy had called it quits. She wasn't too bothered by it anymore either. She was sad about the note on which they'd ended things but she wasn't sorry that she'd ended things. In all honesty, she probably should of done it sooner.

Connie was just trying to fasten her halter tie when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" She called

Charlie entered the door and immediately covered his eyes. "Oh, sorry."

Connie laughed. "It's ok, Charlie, I'm decent, I just can't get this fastened. Can you help me?"

Charlie came towards her and shakily fastened the tie. He didn't know why he was acting this way. Then she turned around and all he could do was stare.

"Wow, Connie, You look… You look beautiful." He finally said.

And she did. She was dressed in a pink, glittery halter dress that ended just above the knees, her hair was all curly and piled on top of her head. She had just a trace of makeup on her face. Charlie noticed she was wearing the shell necklace, he had gotten her for Christmas.

"Oh, Charlie." She said blushing. Then she burst into laughter, when she saw his appearance. "Look at your tie!" She cried.

Charlie glanced down. "Yah, my mom usually does it for me." He admitted.

Connie smiled as she fixed it for him. "There." She said, looking at him. At the same moment he glanced at her. Their gazes locked a moment before Connie looked away.

"So…your tie is pink. We match." She changed the subject.

Charlie grinned. "Yah, you said you were wearing a pink dress and ladies usually have a matching escort at these sort of things, so I thought maybe…" He trailed off.

Connie smiled. "You could be my escort?"

He nodded.

"Well, lead the way, escort." She teased, hooking her arm through his as they headed outside to Charlie's car.

Waiting next to Charlie's junky, old Cadillac was Goldberg, Averman, and Russ. When Charlie saw Goldberg and Averman, it took all he had not to burst into laughter. The two were dressed in matching powder blue suits.

"Nice suits, guys." He said, smiling.

"Thanks man, we got them for prom and decided to break them in." Averman said proudly.

From behind them, Charlie saw Russ shake his head.

"Well, I think you boys look handsome. You too, Russ." Connie said genuinely.

She was amazing, Charlie thought smiling. Then quickly shook the thought away. What was he thinking?

"Ok, let's ride." Russ said as he, Goldberg, and Averman slid into the backseat.

Charlie quickly opened the passenger door for Connie before hurrying to the drivers side to put the car in gear and head for Adam's house.

Once there, they met Luis, Dwayne, and Ken, who were just climbing out of Luis' Convertible.

Luis whistled when Connie stepped out of the car. "Wow, Cons you clean up nice." He teased.

She rolled her eyes as she took Charlie's arm and headed inside

Luis rolled his eyebrows at this as the others followed them inside.

Adam and Julie met them at the door.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming."

"No problem, cake-eater." Russ said slapping him on the back.

Adam grinned then immediately turned serious when his dad headed over. "Guys…" He warned.

"Hello son, it's nice to see your little friends here this evening." Mr. Banks said politely. "Mr. Conway, you look very sharp this evening, as do you, Mr. Tyler." He turned his gaze to Ken, Luis, and Dwayne and frowned. "All well dresses except for you, Mr. Robertson."

Dwayne looked around nervously.

"That hat has got to go." Mr. Banks said, plucking the cowboy hat off Dwayne's head and placing it on a rack. He glanced at Averman and Goldberg, but did not say a word. He turned to leave, glancing at the girls as he went.

"Pull up your dress, Julie." He said in passing.

"Dad!" Adam cried as Julie's cheeks turned crimson.

Mr. Banks turned around, counted them, and frowned. "Adam, where are the two rambunctious ones?"

"They'll be here soon." Adam said as his dad walked away. He turned to his friends , grimacing. "Sorry guys, especially you Jules." He apologized.

"It's ok babe, you can't help it, your dad's a jerk." Julie grumbled.

Adam smiled. "Well, I thought you looked gorgeous." He said.

Julie grinned and gave him a kiss.

"Yuck, now you're making me sick." Goldberg complained as he pushed by.

Everyone laughed as they headed into the party.

Connie had been dragged to the bathroom by Julie, so Charlie headed to the buffet to get some punch. Adam was already there.

"Hey Banksies." he greeted his friend.

"Hey Charlie. So are you sure nothings up between you and Connie?" Adam asked.

"Yah, dude. We're just friends. I'm trying to help her out after everything that's happened." Charlie explained, with the sinking feeling that he was just saying words that had no real meaning. But Adam took his word for it like a good friend would.

"Hey Charlie."

Charlie nearly choked on his punch when he saw Linda. "Linda? What are you doing here?"

"My parents are friends with the Banks'."

"Oh." Charlie said. "So what do you want?"

She sighed. "just to talk to you! Why do you never want to talk to me?" She whined.

Finally, Charlie snapped. "Because you broke my heart! You freaking cheated on me with some loser!"

Linda's eyes flashed. "Because you never had time for me, Charlie!" She cried.

Charlie snorted. "Whatever, I ditched the ducks, so many times, It's not as if you're crying your eyes out or anything. You've had no trouble moving on." He spat.

Linda laughed bitterly. 'if you're talking about Guy, that's never going to happen, his heart belongs to Connie."

"Whatever, they're way over, Linda."

She laughed sarcastically. "You tell yourself that, don't you? Just so you won't feel guilty for stealing your friend's girlfriend!" She cried, spinning on her heel and stomping away.

Charlie stared dumbfounded. Was she right? Was that what he'd been doing? No, because Connie had said she wanted to end things right? He was jolted out of his thoughts by two arms shoving him roughly, backwards.

"What's your deal, Conway?"

Charlie looked up into the face of Guy Germaine. "I don't know what you're talking about." He exclaimed.

Guy laughed. "You freaking made Linda cry."

"Yah, ok, Guy." Charlie said sarcastically.

"Guys…" Adam broke in.

"Stay out of this Banks. This is between Spazway and me." Guy warned. "So, Charlie. I hear you're doing a lot of less than honorable things lately…Makin' girls cry, stealing guy's girlfriends…" He trailed off.

"You and Connie are over, Guy! You did that one, yourself. And me and her are not like that!" Charlie yelled.

Somewhere, a door banged open as Portman and Fulton arrived. Charlie barely noticed them or the fact that Connie and Julie were coming down the stairs from the bathroom. He didn't even notice the crowd that had gathered around them.

Guy laughed. "Right, you know the only reason your with her so much is because you want some of what she gave John."

Charlie's anger boiled, with one quick motion, he pulled his fist back and it connected with Guy's face. In and instant, Guy tackled him and they went to tussling on the floor knocking into things as they went.

Connie and Julie raced to the scene, Julie demanded to know what happened as Connie bent to break the fight up. At the exact second, she grabbed Charlie's arm, pulling on him, Guy's misplaced fist landed squarely on her cheek. With a cry, she fell backwards, clutching her face. Charlie immediately pulled away to check on her, Guy took advantage of Charlie's moment of weakness and placed two well-aimed punches at Charlie's eye and gut. With a groan, Charlie sank to his knees.

Mr. Banks came out of nowhere, grabbed Guy by the shirt and pushed him towards the door. "Gut out of my house, Germaine!" He bellowed. He came towards Charlie, who Connie was trying to help up. "And you, get out! No fighting ni this house!" He turned to the other ducks. "All of you out of my house. NOW!"

Adam stepped in his path. "Dad, no! Guy started that."

Mr. Banks held up his hands. "I don't care, Adam. You're moving you things from the dorms back into this house. All of them are bad examples, you don't want to be like them."

Adam's anger was seething as he placed a hand on his fathers arm. "No, I don't want to be like you."

Mr. Banks stood dumbfounded.

"If my friends aren't welcome here, I'm not welcome here." Adam said firmly as he led the way out of his fathers door for hopefully the last time.

"Way to go, Banksies!" Portman crowed, once they were outside.

Adam smiled grimly as he helped Connie get Charlie in the car.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." He grumbled.

"Wow, you look like you've been through hell, man." Fulton acknowledged.

Charlie grinned. "Just so long as he looked the same way."

Everyone laughed. Yah, he was definitely okay.

"Oh, he did man, trust me." Luis said.

Charlie nodded his head in satisfaction, before turning his attention to Connie. "You ok, Cons?" He asked, brushing her cheek with his fingers.

She nodded. "Just a bruise, nothing new."

Charlie smiled

"So, Adam want are you going to do now?" Averman asked.

Adam shrugged. "I guess, I'll move the rest of my stuff into the dorms until we graduate then go straight on to college. He'll never let me in that door again."

Julie squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Best thing you ever did, Cake-eater." Russ praised.

Adam smiled, a little sadly.

"Can we go now?" Charlie asked. "I really need some ice."

All the ducks laughed as they piled into their respective cars and headed back to the dorms.


	7. Repercussions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Chapter Seven

"Repercussions"

The following Monday, the ducks were eating lunch in Eden Hall's cafeteria, still recovering from the events of the weekend. Charlie looked the worst. He had a bruised eye and a cut on his face. There was also a large bruise on his stomach. Connie's small, bruised cheek was expertly covered with make-up. She's offered to fix Charlie's but he had declined.

Adam, though he had no bruises on his physical appearance, he had one on his heart. Even though he'd meant every word he'd said to his father, it still hurt that his own dad hadn't even made an attempt to call him and apologize.

The other ducks were lost in their own thoughts. Things were definitely going to be different now. Guy had crossed an uncross able line. Little did they know, he was about to make it even more final.

"Conway!" A voice called.

Charlie looked up from his tray to see Guy headed his way. Charlie narrowed his eyes and stood up, still seething over Guy's cheap shot, "Germaine?" He challenged.

Guy stood in front of him, his bruised face shining in the light. Guy grabbed Charlie roughly by the collar and pulled his face close to his own. "We're through, Conway." He said calmly.

Charlie pushed him backwards. "That's great, because we were over the minute you chose John over Connie." Guy rolled his eyes and stalked off.

"I guess ducks really fly together, right Guy?" Charlie called after him. Guy stopped and then shook his head, while he kept walking.

Charlie turned back towards the ducks. Their faces showing their obvious concern.

"We don't need him." He said simply.

Connie stood up and pulled him into a firm hug. Charlie clutched at her, knowing her embrace was the only thing holding him together. He had known Guy forever… The thought of him not being with them just felt wrong.

"I know." Connie whispered in his ear, understanding exactly how he felt. At that moment, Charlie finally admitted to himself that things between him and Connie had changed. She was no longer just the girl next door to him. She was the girl, he'd fallen for and it scared him to death.

That afternoon, Adam carried the last box of his belonging from his parents house to where Julie was waiting next to the SUV. His mother stood in the doorway, begging him to reconsider.

"Mom, I love you but if dad won't accept me and the people, who I care about and have been there for me, no matter what, then I want nothing to do with him." Adam said firmly. Mrs. Banks nodded before turning and running into the house.

Adam sighed. Julie placed a comforting and on his shoulder. "You're doing the best thing for you, Adam." She reassured.

He nodded. "I know, I just wish it didn't have to be so hard."

Julie gave him a soft kiss before helping him pack the last box in the car and heading back to the dorms.

That evening, Charlie and Connie were walking in the park in silence. Now, that Charlie had accepted his feelings, he didn't know what to do about it or even if he even wanted to do anything about it. Sure, he liked looking for hot girls but he was still a little wary of an actual relationship. Plus, what he and Connie had was so great, he didn't want to ruin it.

"A penny for your thoughts." He finally said.

Connie laughed. "It would take a lot more than a penny for my thoughts."

Charlie looked at her, waiting

"I've been thinking about leaving Eden Hall." She held up her hadn as Charlie opened his mouth. He immediately shut it.

"It's all my fault that all this crap happened…"

"NO, it's not your fault, Cons. It's Guy's and John Right's. But not yours." He said, reaching for her hand.

She gazed at him.

"You can't leave now, that would be letting them win. We're going to need all of us to get through this, but not just the other ducks, Con…I need you and that's gotta count for something." He said, grinning.

Connie gazed at him, not even noticing their hands were still entwined. She had a sudden urge to kiss him. She leaned towards him and Charlie's deep brown eyes grew wide. She suddenly realized what she was doing and immediately tilted her face and placed a kiss on his cheek, playing it off well.

"Ok. I guess, I'll stay." Connie said smiling.

Charlie smiled right back at her as they continued walking.

What was wrong with her whole life, been his teammate for most of it. He was the Captain of the Ducks, her closest confidante. So, why was her heart, suddenly feeling so fluttery when he smiled at her?

AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews! They mean a whole lot!


	8. Little Moments

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mighty Ducks

AUTHOR"S NOTE: Thanks so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot!

Chapter Eight

"Little Moments"

Tuesday afternoon, Gordon Bombay was strolling through the supermarket, trying to find something for dinner that night, when he saw a woman pushing a cart in front of him. A woman who looked an awful lot like…"Casey." He breathed.

"Casey!" He called.

The woman turned around, the ring on her left hand catching the light. Bombay winced at the sight of it.

"Casey Conway?" He asked as he approached her.

She smiled. "Well, if it isn't Gordon Bombay. Charlie told me you were in town."

Gordon grinned. "Yah, I just can't stay away from those kids."

"Yah, Charlie really misses you when you're gone." Casey said.

There was a moment of awkward silence, finally broken by Bombay. "Yah, so I was talking to him and he said the funniest thing. That you were getting married."

Casey didn't laugh at his attempt at a joke. "Gordon…" She began.

He nodded. "Well, I'm happy for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

Casey stood, watching him go. She sighed sadly as she continued her shopping.

Gordon sighed, once he was out of her sight. How stupid could he be? Had he honestly thought she would spend the years pining for him?

Ken wandered through Eden Hall's huge library, searching for a book for his science report. He was completely surprised when he came upon Clarice Snow reaching for the exact book he needed. She looked at him and smiled. At him!

"Hey Ken." She knew his name?

"H-how do y-you know my name?" Ken asked confused.

"You are in my math class, you know." Clarice giggled.

He swallowed, feeling stupid. "Oh, right."

He stared at the book in her hands, she glanced down at it as well. "Oh, do you need this?" She asked.

Ken nodded. "Yah, for my science report."

Clarice smiled. "Well, maybe we can share it."

Then she headed to a table and patted the seat next to her. Ken walked as if in a daze. He could hardly believe he had spoken to her, let alone sharing a book with her. The other Ducks would never believe it!

Dwayne stood across the hall from the coke machine, watching Amy, the pretty blonde he'd been talking to, get a drink. He was debating on asking her out. Luis thought he had a chance but he was still unsure. What would a pretty girl like her want with some country boy from Texas? _You'll never know until you ask. _A voice badgered him. He decided to do it because if he didn't, Russ would never let him live it down.

"Hey Amy?" He asked.

She turned and smiled at him. "Yes, Dwayne?"

He kicked the ground with the toe of his boot. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, uh, go out, um, sometime?" He stuttered.

Amy's face broke out into a smile. "I would love to, Dwayne Robertson."

Dwayne's' eyes lit up. "Yee-haw! Did you hear that?" He yelled.

Amy just laughed as she hooked her arm in his and headed down the hall.

Luis and Maria were in his dorm room, watching a movie and stealing kisses every now and then.

"Luis?" Maria asked.

"Yah?"

"I've had fun tonight."

Luis grinned. "Me too, Maria."

She snuggled closer to him and tilted her head up for a kiss. Luis was quick to oblige. The kiss was long and sweet.

Maria sighed. "I love you." She murmured.

Luis immediately pulled back. "What?"

Maria smiled shyly. "I love you, Luis."

He just stared dumbfounded.

Suddenly, Maria looked nervous. "Um.. Luis, it would be great if you'd say something."

Luis stood up. "Um… I gotta go." He said, sprinting towards the door, completely forgetting it was his dorm room.

"Luis!" She called but he was already gone. Maria burst into tears. What had she done wrong?


	9. Ideas

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mighty Ducks

AN: Thanks sooo much for the reviews! They mean alot1 I'm glad you like the story!

CHAPTER NINE

"Ideas"

Dwayne fiddled with his fork nervously at the restaurant. Amy sat across from him, ordering her food. When she was done, she looked over at him and smiled.

"So, What are you into, Dwayne?"

"Um… I like Hockey. In fact, I'm on the Varsity Ducks team at school."

She nodded. "That's cool. So you're a jock?"

"Well, I like hockey, if that's what you mean."

Amy giggled.

_Wow, where did this confidant Dwayne come from? _He asked himself as he grinned back at her.

The next Saturday morning, all the Ducks except for Connie and Charlie were assembled in Fulton and Portman's dorm room. They were having a meeting.

"Ok, so obviously, you all know why we're here." Russ began.

"Um… question?" Averman raised his hand.

Russ sighed. "Yes, Averman?"

"Um… Why exactly are we here?"

"Yah and where's Connie and Charlie?" Goldberg added.

Russ shook his head. Sometimes, his friends could be so clueless. "Because this meeting is about them, you idiots." He said, rolling his eyes.

"What about them? Luis asked obviously confused. He couldn't remember anything wrong with Connie and Charlie other than the obvious Guy and John incident. But of course the only thing on his mind was his problem with Maria.

Adam stood up. "I think I know where Russ is going with this. Something is going on between Connie and Charlie."

Julie nodded. "I've noticed it too."

Fulton agreed as well.

The other ducks just stared at them, completely lost. "What do you mean?" Dwayne wanted to know.

"They're into each other." Russ said simply.

Averman and Goldberg burst into laughter. "C-connie and Charlie …haha…into each other…haha." Goldberg wheezed.

Averman laughed. "Yah, that's a good one, Russ."

Russ sighed impatiently. "It's true, have you not noticed how much time they've been spending together, lately?"

The other ducks thought about it and realized that Connie and Charlie had been hanging out a lot more than usual.

"You might actually be right, dude." Portman said.

"I'm 95 sure, I'm right. We just have to get one of them to confess." Russ said.

"And after that?" Ken asked.

Russ grinned. "We work a little magic."

"Charlie!" Bombay called from below Charlie's window.

Charlie gazed out and grinned when he saw it was Bombay. "Hey Coach!" He called.

"Come on down, I'm taking you to the mall."

Charlie was down in a flash. Bombay and him climbed into Bombay's beat up old van and set off.

"Thanks for coming over. You have no idea what you rescued me from." Charlie said gratefully.

"Oh, c'mon Charlie. It couldn't have been that bad."

Charlie snorted. "Yah, I think sitting there, listening to Mom, Jeff, and his parents discuss wedding crap, would've been that bad."

Gordon laughed. "You have me there."

By this time, they'd arrived at the mall. So, they climbed out of the car and headed inside.

"So, Charlie. What's up?"

Charlie thought a minute. "Well, since the last time we talked, I got in a fight with Linda, had a fistfight and ruined our friendship with Guy, and I might have fallen in love with one of my best friends."

Bombay was silent a moment. "Can't you ever just get a 'F'?" He asked.

Charlie grinned. "Been there, done that too."

Gordon sighed. "That's it, I just can't leave anymore. Too much happens while I'm gone." Charlie laughed.

Gordon immediately turned serious. "So, this thing with Guy's big, huh?"

"Yeah."

Bombay thought a moment. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"No! I can handle it. I don't need anyone else to fight my battles for me." Charlie said strongly.

Gordon looked at him. For the first time in a while, really looked at him. For the first time, he seemed to notice that Charlie wasn't the ten year old boy, he'd been when they'd first met. He had really grown up. They both had. And Gordon couldn't have been more proud of him, then if Charlie was his own son. Heck, he might as well be. He should've been, Bombay thought instantly thinking of Casey.

"So, you're mom really likes this guy?" He asked.

Charlie shrugged. " I guess. He's a total jerk. All the guys she ever dated were jerks except…" He trailed off, glancing at him.

_Me. _Gordon thought. "Charlie-" He began, wanting to explain.

"Don't Coach, it was a long time ago." Charlie said, staring off into the distance.

_Only six or seven years, _Bombay thought. "I still love her, you know."

Charlie smiled faintly. "I know."

An awkward silence ensued.

So… What's this about you falling in love with Connie?" Gordon asked smiling.

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "How did you-"

Bombay grinned. "Well, since Julie's with Adam and I didn't figure you were into guys…"

"That left Connie." Charlie finished.

Bombay laughed as he put Charlie into a headlock. "You sucker, you."

"Hey!" Charlie cried, laughing as he tried to get out of Bombay's hold.


	10. Running Scared

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mighty Ducks

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot!

CHAPTER TEN

"Running Scared"

Sunday morning, Charlie was out in the hockey rink, shooting pucks. It helped him to clear his head. He definitely had a lot to clear. Coach Bombay was still in love with his mom, Guy, no longer wanted to be a Duck, and the biggest problem, Connie. Just thinking about her brought a smile to his face. He didn't know why he didn't realize it sooner.

He sighed. He didn't know why he even bothered. Nothing could come of it. He knew she'd want some time after all that had happened. Plus, what would she ever see in him, anyway. Charlie let loose a crazy shot, which almost hit the person heading onto the ice.

"Hey!" Charlie glanced up.

"Sorry!" He called.

"Don't sorry me, Conway!" Russ said as he pulled off his helmet.

Charlie grinned. "Hey Russ."

"So, what's up? I mean, there's got to be a reason you're out here at six in the morning on a Sunday shooting hockey pucks. And it's not just for the extra practice."

Charlie smiled. "Couldn't sleep."

Russ looked at him as if to say, 'go on'.

Charlie just gazed out across the ice.

Russ sighed. "C'mon Charlie, we're buds, you can tell me anything."

Charlie looked at his friend. Maybe it would be a good idea to tell someone besides Coach Bombay. "Um… I got a problem, Russ."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Charlie glanced at him in surprise.

"It's obvious, Charlie."

Charlie sighed. "Does everyone know?"

Russ grinned. "Everyone except her."

Charlie laughed. "I should've known. I couldn't keep a secret from the Ducks."

"So, you love her, now what?" Russ asked.

"Nothing." Charlie replied as he headed off the ice.

Russ stood there. "What? What do you mean, nothing?" He demanded, following him.

Charlie spun around. "I mean what I said. Let's face it, Russ. Connie's never going to see me as anything other than her best friend or someone like her brother." He continued walking towards the locker room.

"No, you know what, Charlie? You wanna know the real reason you're going to do nothing?" Russ said, hurrying up beside him.

Charlie shook his head. "Not really."

"You're scared."

Charlie stopped and turned to face him. "So what if I am? Don't you think I have a right to be? Do you not remember what happened with Linda and me? Do you know how bad that hurt me?"

"Yah, but I also know that Connie would never do that to you. And that maybe, deep down, she's hurting just as much as you were. Maybe you could help each other."

Charlie just stared at him.

"Just think about it, Charlie." Russ said as he walked on past him.

When Connie woke up and 9 that morning, she was shocked to see, Julie sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her.

"Aaah! What are you doing?" She cried.

Julie smiled. "Waiting for you to wake up."

Connie gazed at her friend, curiously. "Why?"

"Tell me what's really going on with you and Charlie?"

Connie immediately became busy fiddling with the sheets. "Nothing."

Julie laughed. "You and I both know better than that."

Connie sighed in defeat. "I don't know, ok? One minute, he's just some guy, I've known my whole life and then I'm having crazy thoughts about kissing him!"

Julie smiled. "You know, this is exactly how I felt about Adam. One minute he was just a fellow Duck and teammate. And then out of nowhere, he became my best friend and boyfriend."

"Did things change between you, guys?" Connie asked, that was her really worry about her and Charlie. So many things had changed, she didn't think she could take it if her and Charlie changed too.

"Yah, but only for the better." Julie said, smiling. "It's like I finally have someone who understands me in a way, no one else ever could. I mean I can tell him anything and he'll still love me, no matter what."

Connie looked up at her friend. "Are you really in love with Adam."

Julie thought a moment before smiling and saying, "yah I guess I am."

Connie pulled her knees up to her chest and Julie gazed concerned into her friend's face. "Do you love, Charlie?"

A tear trickled down Connie's cheek. "I think so."

Julie reached over and wrapped her arms around her, as Connie buried her head against Julie's shoulder. "That's nothing to cry about." Julie soothed.

Connie nodded. "yes it is! I'm so scared, Jules. What if me and Charlie ended up like me and Guy?"

"You won't."

"I'd never forgive myself." Connie sobbed.

Julie continued rocking her friend until her sobs finally quieted.

Casey Conway was in the midst of trying on her wedding dress in a bridal shop in town, when she happened to glance out the window, to see non other than Gordon Bombay walking by. Figuring, it would be lucky if she could catch him again before he left town, she jumped off the stool and headed for the door.

"Gordon!" She called.

He turned and gazed in wonder at her. She looked absolutely stunning. "C-Casey?"

She smiled. "Yes, how are you?"

He smiled as well. "Actually, I've been better."

Suddenly, Casey couldn't keep her curiosity in check any longer. She had waited six and a half years to ask this question, hoping sometime, he'd just tell her.

"Gordon?"

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath. "Why did you never call?"

Gordon sighed. He had been dreading this question for almost as long as she had been wondering it. "I don't know Case… I guess I just got scared. I'd never felt that way about anyone before and…" He trailed off, realizing how stupid and childish it seemed now.

She seemed to agree because she said rather stiffly, " Sometime the things you're afraid of turn out to be the most worthwhile."

Gordon gazed at her. "If I could, I would go back and change it."

She smiled sadly. "But you can't."

Was that remorse, he heard in her voice?

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Anyways, Gordon. I just wanted to invite you to my wedding."

Gordon smiled faintly. "Send me and invitation and I'll be there."

She nodded as he went his way. Why did she suddenly feel so bad?


	11. Help

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mighty Ducks

AN: Thanks soo much for the reviews! They mean a lot!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Help!"

It was Wednesday, in only three days, they would be attending their Junior prom and two weeks later, they would have completed their Junior Year.

Luis sighed. It seemed just yesterday that they were all just twelve years old , at the Goodwill Games. Now, they were almost adults, having to deal with adult things, like love for instance.

Luis sighed again, thinking of Maria. He hadn't spoken to her since that night. He had avoided her at school and didn't answer her calls. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Sure, he liked her, she was pretty and sweet but love her? He wasn't sure.

He was shaken from his thoughts when his dorm door flew open to reveal Averman and Goldberg.

"I thought we'd find you here." Averman said as they stepped into the room.

"Sulking as usual." Goldberg noticed. "Almost as bad as Charlie."

"What do you guys want?" Luis asked annoyed.

"Well, we just had a chat with Maria." Averman began. "And she thinks you're avoiding her."

"That's because I am!" Luis said as he turned to face the wall, hoping they'd get the hint. They didn't.

"Why?" Goldberg asked.

Luis rolled to face them, knowing his friends wouldn't leave with ought getting some answers. "She told me she loved me, ok."

"And that's bad?" Goldberg asked, confused.

"Yes, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment."

"No one rarely is." Averman said, grinning.

Luis stared at him. "When did you become so philosophical?" He asked, amused.

Averman shrugged. "Since one of my friends needed to hear it."

"Listen Luis, ultimately it's your decision but she's a great girl." Goldberg said.

"Yah, but we're also still young and have plenty of time so don't rush into it if you don't feel it." Averman added as they left.

After they left, Luis lay on his back, gazing at the ceiling. He had a lot to think about.

Ken entered the library, as usual, to work on his science report. He had been sharing the book with Clarice for nearly a week. Everyday, he discovered something new to like about her. And she wasn't completely bored with him like most girls were by this time.

"Hey." He whispered as he took his usual seat next to her.

She smiled faintly in greeting. For once, she was quiet as he talked about his day. Finally, he began to get a bit nervous. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"So, how' your day been?" He asked tentatively.

Clarice gave an exasperated sigh and shut the book with a slam. "Kenny! When are you going to get off your butt and ask me out!" She cried as she stomped out of the library,

Ken just sat there in shock. Not even aware of the librarians angry glare.

Dwayne came up to Amy, at the end of school, grinning like and idiot. He had two tickets to prom and was going to see if she would go with him.

"Hey Ames."

She glanced up and smiled slightly. "Oh, hey Listen I need to talk to you."

He smiled. "That's great because I need to talk to you too."

"You first." She said, hoping he had the same thing on his mind that she did.

"I have two tickets to prom and I was wondering if maybe we could go. You and me."

Amy winced. Definitely not what she had in mind. She thought he was sweet and all but he just wasn't her type. "Oh Dwayne, that's sweet but I can't. In fact I can't date you anymore."

Dwayne gazed at her, confused. "Wha- what did I do?"

She smiled. "Nothing. It's not you really. It's me. But we can still be friends." She said as she walked off.

Dwayne just stood where he was, frozen in shock. Slowly, a lone tear trailed down his cheek.

Thursday morning, Connie was rushing around trying to get ready for school. She was already late. She ran to the door but was suddenly blocked by two huge forms, Portman and Fulton.

"Guys, I don't have time to mess around. I have a test, first period!"

They didn't budge.

"We need to talk to you." Fulton said, firmly.

She sighed. "If this is about Charlie…"

"So, what if it is?" Portman demanded. "If you love him, Cons, you gotta let him know. After everything that's happened, you're going to have to make the first move. Charlie's too much of a gentlemen to."

"But, what if…"

"No what ifs, Cons. Do you love him?" Fulton asked.

Connie had done a lot of thinking since talking to Julie so she didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Portman's face broke into a smile. "Then let him know, Cons."

After that, they left her there with a smile on her face. She was in love with Charlie Conway. The thought brought her an instant peace of mind. She hadn't even seen it coming. She knew she had to tell him. She also knew the perfect time would be at the prom tomorrow. But there was something she had to take care of first.

Bombay pulled into the Eden Hall parking lot, later that day. He was a man on a mission. After a rather upsetting but understanding conversation with Mr. Banks, Gordon realized that yes, his ducks had each other but sometimes a little outside help was needed. And who better to be that outside help, than someone who knew them better than they sometimes knew themselves?

He didn't even bother knocking on the dorm door that he knew belonged to Charlie and Adam. The door swung open to reveal Adam sitting on his bed gazing at a picture of him and his father, when he was younger.

He looked up when he heard the door open. "Coach?" He asked, surprised.

Gordon grinned. "Hey there, Adam." His eyed wandered to the photograph that Adam held in his hands.

"I was just looking at it." Adam said hastily.

Bombay smiled as he sat next to him on the bed. "He called me, you know."

"Yah, just like him, expecting someone else to solve his problems." Adam said, bitterly.

"He does love you, Adam." Gordon said seriously.

Adam laughed. "He has a funny way of showing it.

Gordon thought a moment. "Sometimes a parent wants, so desperately what they think is best for us, that they don't realize how unhappy it truly makes us."

Adam was silent.

"You know Adam, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you are incredibly lucky that you have a dad and one who cares for you so much. I think what you two need is just to have a long talk." Gordon said.

Adam looked down.

Gordon knew he'd said all he could say. The rest was up to Adam. He slowly stood and headed for the door.

"Coach?"

Bombay turned. "Yah, Adam?"

Adam smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Gordon nodded and headed out the door. He had one more stop to make.

Gordon found Guy just where he thought he would. The hockey rink.

"Guy." He simply said.

Guy glanced up and sighed, when he saw who had said his name. "I should've known you'd show up sooner or later. You always do."

Gordon smiled. "Charlie told me everything."

"Just as I thought he would. He probably told you to come talk to me too."

"Actually, no. He didn't want me to. But I knew I needed to."

Guy nodded. "She really hurt me, Coach. How could she do that to me after everything?"

Bombay was silent. "Charlie also told me that he was the one who found Connie. She didn't sleep with John, Guy. And I think that if you search you heart, you'll know I'm right." With that, Gordon stood up and headed off, leaving Guy to his thoughts.

Guy sat there in the stands for a long time, sifting through the past events in his mind. He remembered Connie's tears Charlie's angry glare directed at John, and John's smug grin…Entirely too smug.

Suddenly, Guy put two and two together. He buried his face in his hands. He'd been such an idiot.

He reached up and gently touched his eye. The bruise was fading but he knew the pain was still going to be there, maybe for a long time. It represented his estrangement from the ducks. Charlie's words still haunted him. _"I guess Ducks really fly together, huh Guy?"_

That was when he made his decision. It was time he had a little chat with John Right.

In only ten minutes time, Guy had arrived at John's dorm. He didn't even bother knocking, he just barged right in.

"Dude! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" John exclaimed.

"I want to know the truth, John." Guy demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Connie. What really happened at that party?"

John laughed. "So. You finally got it, Germaine. Did it take Captain Duckie whuppin' up on you to bring you to your senses?"

"Don't talk about Charlie that way. Tell me now." Guy threatened.

"Fine. I got a little wasted and might of come on to her a little rough…" He was interrupted by Guy, who let out an enraged yell.

In one quick motion, he let loose a punch, landing squarely in-between John's eyes. John let out a cry and fell to the floor, clutching his face.

"That was for Connie." Guy said as he stumbled out the door, weighed down by his guilt.


	12. New Beginnings and Endings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mighty Ducks

AN: Thanks soo much for all of your reviews! This is the last chapter and I hope everything ends the way you all wanted it too.

CHAPTER TWELVE

"New Beginnings and Endings"

It was finally prom night for Eden Hall's Juniors and Seniors. The school allowed them to skip school that day to be able to get ready for that night.

Julie and Connie went and got their nails and makeup done professionally. They also curled their hair and pulled it into a pretty up do.

The guys just put their tuxes on and styled or brushed their hair.

Adam and Julie were going together, and the rest of them were going stag. Charlie had offered to escort Connie but she declined, though it broke her heart to do so. Before she could be with Charlie, there was something she had to do.

When they arrived at the hall where the dance was supposed to take place, they just stood in awe. It was so nice.

"Wow." Connie breathed.

"Yah, it's nice but I bet there's a bunch of hot ladies going stag tonight!" Portman cried.

"Yeah!" Fulton agreed as they headed off in search of some 'hot ladies'.

This seemed to shake everyone else out of their revelry. Adam offered Julie his hand, smiling as he led her to the dance floor. Ken went in search of Clarice, knowing he couldn't sit on his butt any longer or he might lose here. Averman, Goldberg, and Russ set off together to do who knows what. Dwayne gazed a little sadly at the couples dancing. He didn't even want to come but, Luis had made him, saying they could face their problems together.

"You're better off without her, man." Luis said.

Dwayne sighed. That may be true but it still hurt.

They headed off in search of Maria, because Luis had something he needed to say to her and he told Dwayne he needed some moral support.

That left Charlie standing there with Connie. He fidgeted nervously.

"So…" He began.

Suddenly Connie caught sight of the person she needed to talk to. "Umm… Charlie, I'll see you later." She said heading in his direction.

Charlie stood there a moment before sighing and heading off in an unknown direction.

Ken wandered through the tables, searching for Clarice. _She is here, isn't she? _He panicked.

Finally, he spotted her by the punch bowl. He realized his hands were shaking. He had been just fine until now. But he knew she was what he wanted and to get what he wanted, he had to be brave. He walked boldly up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, her surprise evident on her face. "Ken?"

He grinned nervously. "Yah, C-Clarice, do y-you maybe wanna be m-my g-girlfriend?"

She was silent a moment, letting his words sink in.

Then she smiled. "Of course I would, Ken!"

He seemed just as shocked at her answer as she'd been by his appearance.

Then he smiled too. "Do you wanna dance?"

She smiled warmly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Ken proudly led his new girlfriend to the dance floor.

Luis and Dwayne found Maria sitting at a table with her friends.

"Maria." He said.

She glanced up and smiled slowly. "Luis?"

"Can I talk to you…alone?"

She nodded and quickly excused herself from her friends. When they were a little ways away, she said, "I thought you were going to avoid me forever."

Luis smiled faintly. "That's what I want to talk to you about… See, Maria, I like you, I like you a lot but I just… don't think I'm in love with you." He finished softly.

Maria stood there, then her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh, please don't cry… I'm so sorry, Maria." He begged.

She sniffled. "I'll be ok." Then she threw her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek. "Goodbye, Luis."

Luis watched her go, sadly. He hated to hurt her but it was something that had to be done.

Connie finally caught up to the person, she had been trailing. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to face her.

"Connie?" Guy asked, surprised.

She smiled. "Hey Guy."

Guy stood there, his heart breaking in two. She was so beautiful. How could he have been so blind? She would never have cheated on him.

"Connie, I-" He began.

"I know." She said softly.

He gazed at her. "You look amazing."

Connie smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Guy grinned. "Look Cons, I'm sorry. I never should've listened to Right over you and the Ducks. I wish I could take it all back." He paused, gazing into her eyes. "Cons- I still love you… Do you think-" He stopped noticing the pained expression on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Guy, I-" She bit her lip.

She didn't need to say anything, he knew. "You love him, don't you?"

Connie nodded.

Guy smiled, sadly. "I'm so sorry about the way I acted, Cons. I'm really happy for you. If you can't be with me, there's no one else I'd rather you be with than Charlie."

"Thanks, Guy." Connie said, hugging him.

"Do you think the Ducks will ever forgive me?" Guy asked, hesitantly.

Connie smiled. "I'm sure they could be persuaded."

The two old friends, for that was all they were now, sat down at a table, talking about everything that had gone on in the past month.

Adam held Julie close out on the dance floor.

"Adam?" Julie asked.

"Yah, babe?"

Julie snuggled her head up against his neck. "I love you." She whispered.

Adam smiled against her forehead. "I love you too, Angel."

"I talked to Bombay about my dad." Adam said suddenly.

Julie lifted her head, expectantly.

"He thinks I need him… that he needs me."

Julie looked thoughtful. "Maybe he does… Maybe you do."

Adam was silent. "I'll be back." With that, he hurried off the dance floor.

Julie smiled, knowingly. She knew exactly where he was headed.

Gordon wandered through the dancing young couples at the Eden Hall Jr./Sr. Prom. He had volunteered to be a chaperone when he'd learned that a certain young Junior's mother would be there as well. Finally, he caught sight of an unmistakable red head.

"Casey." He said upon reaching her.

She turned and smiled when she saw it was him. "Gordon."

He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Casey, I know we've been over for awhile and I know it was my own stupid fault but…I still love you…I always have. I love Charlie too…I would adopt him and we could be a family."

Casey was silent.

Gordon plunged on. " I know you're getting married, but the guy doesn't even care about Charlie. C'mon Case. Everyone deserves at least a second chance."

Casey gazed at him a moment before saying quietly, "Are you in love with me or just my son?"

Gordon didn't even hesitate. "Casey Conway, I would love you even if you didn't have a son.."

She smiled and looked up, tears in her eyes. She realized now why she had never been able to give her heart fully to Jeff. Gordon had still held a part of it. Part of her hated him for it, knowing she had never been able to be truly, happy these past few years because of him. But another part of her wanted the family he was talking about. She decided on a compromise.

"Gordon Bombay, I can't believe you!"

Gordon bowed his head, expecting the worst.

"But most of all, I can't believe myself."

Gordon raised his head, slightly. Casey reached out and lifted his chin.

"I can't believe I still love you even after this long."

Gordon gazed at her, his eyed full of hope. "Casey, I-"

She held up her hand. "Now, hold on a minute. I didn't say I'd merry you. We're going to have to take it slow, Gordon. No rushing. And then I may consider you proposition."

Gordon grinned. "Whatever you say, Ms. Conway."

Casey shook her head. 'Now are you going to ask me to dance or not?"

Gordon laughed. "After you." Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine this would turn out so well.

Adam pulled up to his parents house, his hands shaking. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Something he swore he would never do again. He was going to talk to his father.

He slowly made his way to the door. Before he could even knock, the door swung open. And there he was. The one mane, who could make him so angry, he wanted to commit murder. But also, his biggest fan.

"Dad…" Adam began.

"Come in, son." was all Mr. Banks said as he led the way into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

Adam sat across from him in the easy chair.

"I suppose Gordon spoke to you." Mr. Banks commented.

Adam nodded. "It would've been nicer to hear it from you."

Mr. Banks sighed. "You wouldn't have listened to me.

Adam was silent.

Mr. Banks stood up and began to pace the room. "Adam, I know I've been hard on you sometimes, but… I just want what's best for you."

"You don't always know what's best for me, dad." Adam said softly.

Mr. Banks sighed again and stopped in front of a picture of the Ducks after the Goodwill Games. "They really make you that happy?" He asked.

"They're my best friends." Adam said, seriously. "They love hockey. But most importantly, they could care less if I'm rich or poor. They accept me for me and they're always there no matter what."

Mr. Banks smiled, slightly. "Kind of sounds like a family."

Adam thought a moment, then laughed. "I guess, we kind of are."

"I'm sorry, son. I had no idea, they meant that much to you. I suppose they can come over every now and then. That is, if you'll come back home, sometimes."

Adam could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 'I'd like that." He said, blinking back the tears. He looked up to see his father, close to tears as well.

"I love you, dad." Adam sobbed, throwing his arms around his fathers neck.

Mr. Banks slowly wrapped his arms around his son's frame. 'I love you too, son."

Charlie sat at an empty table, alone. This was sure turning out to be a sucky Jr. Prom. The one bright side was his mom and Coach Bombay on the dance floor. Hopefully, they were getting back together or something. He was just watching them when a voice knocked him out of his reverie.

"Charlie."

He looked up and groaned inwardly when he saw it was Linda. "What do you want, Linda?" He asked, already annoyed.

She sighed. "To talk. Listen Charlie, I know I've been a real witch lately and I'm sorry. I also know what I did to you all those months ago, wasn't right. I just- didn't love you as much as you loved me. I did care but… I just wasn't ready to compete with the Ducks and hockey." She paused a moment, before looking at him. "But maybe Connie is."

Charlie laughed. "There's no me and Connie."

Linda gazed at her ex. "Charlie, just because something turned out badly the last time, doesn't mean it will turn out bad again." Linda said.

Charlie was silent.

"You have to tell her, Charlie. Before it's too late." She said, pointing.

Charlie gazed in that direction, to see Connie and Guy talking and laughing. The sight nearly broke his heart.

"After all, faint heart never won fair lady." Linda said, smiling. "And I've seen you on the ice, Charlie. You're anything but faint-hearted."

Charlie looked at her, before grinning.

"Go get her, Charlie." That was all the push he needed. Charlie stood up. What he was about to do, scared him to death, but he had to do it. He would never be able to live with himself, if he didn't.

Connie and Guy were laughing about an old Duck camping trip when Charlie stampeded over. Guy took it as his cue to leave and quietly did.

"Cons- please don't go back to Guy, please." Charlie pleaded.

"Charlie…" Connie began but Charlie beat her to it.

"Connie Moreau. I love you. I know with everything that's happened, you may need some time and I'm willing to wait. I'll wait forever if it means I can be with you. So, Cons. Please don't go back to him."

Connie stared dumbstruck. _He loved her too? _Then a smile broke out on her face as she took a step towards him. "I'm not going back to Guy."

Charlie looked confused. "What-why?"

Connie smiled softly. "Because I fell in love with someone else."

Charlie looked even more confused.

Connie quickly closed the gap between them and said, "You. I love you, Charlie Conway."

Charlie's response was to pull her into a bone crushing embrace and cover her lips with his own. Connie's fingers wound their way into his hair and Charlie's tightened around her waist. It was the perfect kiss. If it ahd been a movie, fireworks would be going off.

Connie slowly pulled away and gazed into Charlie's deep brown eyed. "Can you promise me something, Charlie?" She breathed.

He smiled. "Anything."

Connie bit her lip. "Can you promise, we'll be best friends always?"

Charlie laughed deeply. "We'll be more than best friends, Cons. I'll never leave you and I will always love you." With that he pulled her close for another kiss.

It lasted until the first notes of "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield came over the loudspeakers.

Then, Charlie gently led her by the hand to the dance floor. He gently kissed her forehead and pulled her close. Connie buried her head into his neck, drinking in his smell.

Every girl dreams of falling in love with their best friend, it's only the lucky ones, who get to achieve it.


End file.
